Fixing What Is Broken
by Satellizer123
Summary: Something happened to Satellizer, leaving her in a strange state. Some people weren't exactly what they seem, in both good and bad ways. Would anyone help her through her dilemma? KazuyaxSatellizer, major friendship.


Fixing What Is Broken

Disclaimer: I don't own Freezing, and I never will.

Author's Note: Hi everyone! Welcome to my new story. Well, as you may have known, I love writing for the KxC pairing, but it's always good to have a good old KxS fic. So… Enjoy And by the way, Kazuha never died, she merely retired to enjoy a quiet life. Plot convenience only, not that big of a deal.

Chapter 1

If there were a day in West Genetics when everybody was joyful and excited, it must be the first day of school after everyone had come back from a long Christmas vacation. People always rushed around to find their friends, and then get happily drowned in hugs, kisses and love. This year was no exception; Kazuya barely got to get off the school train before he got his neck locked in such manner of whose he knew too well.

"Arthur… Can't breathe…" He choked out, turning blue. Only then did the mention blond release him with a chuckle.

"Yeah, nice to see you too." He said sarcastically. "How was your vacation?"

"It was awesome. I spent most time with my sister. We went to a fair, saw some movies, went shopping… I had a lot of fun." Kazuya smiled, enjoying the reminiscence.

"It sure sounds cool. I really hoped I could come back to Austria this vacation, but I had no time." Arthur said, a little envious of Kazuya. "So Genessa-senpai and I went to her seaside villa instead. We had a great time too." Kazuya winked mischievously at this, making the blond blush. "Not that you bastard!"

Kazuya simply raised an eyebrow.

"OK, well… Not just that." Arthur said sheepishly, and Kazuya laughed again. "At least I have a Pandora, not like someone else I know."

The black-haired boy's grin faded. "I have plenty of time, mind you. Who needs to find a girl fast? There are plenty of attractive Pandoras around." He said, more convincing himself than Arthur.

Too absorbed in the conversation, they couldn't notice two feminine figures sneaking towards them. Before either of them could say anything more, they were pulled in a big hug by a petite, yet very strong girl, since they could feel oxygen being squeezed out of their lungs.

"I'm so happy to see you guys!" A melodious voice rang in the boys' ears, whose owner, they realized, was no one else than the Student Council President- Chiffon Fairchild.

"Great to see you too Chiffon-senpai…. Gosh I can't breathe…" Kazuya managed to choke out, already turning blue.

"Oh, sorry. I was so excited I forgot about that." Chiffon said, giving them an apologetic look after releasing them. Only after seeing the boys fully recovered did Ticy Phenyl give each of them a much gentler hug and mutter her hellos.

"So senpais, how were your first days as Chaveliers in training?" Arthur asked, eager to hear the answer. Chiffon seemed to anticipate the question too, since she took a really, **really **deep breath to go on and on about her training. But before any word came out…

"It was really amazing guys. Very tiring also, but we've gotten much closer to our classmates, as we always had to work with each other for the whole time at the camp." Ticy answered. Chiffon pouted.

"I never got to tell how I defeated 5 NOVAs at once!" The brown-haired girl stomped her foot indignantly. This, however, got everyone's attention. Kazuya and Arthur stared bug-eyed at her, while Ticy simply raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You… what?" Kazuya stuttered, still in a daze. No one, just no one could accomplish that.

"Well, they were all frozen by Eugene, so it wasn't that much of a problem. But still, doesn't it sound great?" Chiffon said excitedly.

"Yeah, it really does, senpai." Arthur said enthusiastically. Chiffon beamed happily at him.

"Why, hello everyone! How exciting to meet you all here!" Everyone turned to the source of the voice. Genessa Roland was skipping towards them, a big smile plastered on her face. If they hadn't known better, they would have thought she was being sarcastic and cruel just by the tone of her sentence; but they had been friends for over a year, so they know Genessa only had that tone with her when she was really excited or happy about something. So everyone welcomed her warmly with hugs, or Arthur's case, kisses.

"Hey, it's really great to see you guys after so long! Let's have a party or something! We can invite everyone!" Chiffon voiced her idea, practically bouncing with excitement. She was replied by hearted agreement from all. "That's settled then! We'll…"

"Hey, guys, look." Ticy interrupted, pointing at the school gate. There stood a tall blonde girl, walking slowly with her head kept down. Everyone gave her a wide berth as she passed through, trying their best to avoid trouble. Of course, when Satellizer "Untouchable Queen" L. Bridgette was heading your way, keeping your head down and stay away from her were the best things to do.

"Hmpf. Who cares about her? She's just another weirdo on the planet." Genessa scoffed at the sight of her ultimate rival. Her friends looked at her with pity in their eyes; ever since the famous Carnival when she successfully injured Satellizer and achieved the 1st-rank title, she had never been able to even send her weapon towards the blonde before ending up severely wounded in the hospital. Needless to say she was demoted right at the next Carnival, which took place 2 months later. This didn't help improve the two girls' relationship at all.

"Genessa-san, just think about it a little." Chiffon said, suddenly in serious mode. "We all enjoyed our vacation with our families or our friends. That's why we're so happy and excited. Look at Satellizer-san, it doesn't take a detective to know she spent all her time alone."

Little did Chiffon know, she was woefully wrong. Spending a vacation alone was one thing, but sometimes, under particular circumstances, isolation was better than having company. Much better.

.

The friends saw more and more of Satellizer as the days passed, and each time she looked as distraught as the last. Whether she ate meals, practiced fighting, or sat out at the lake staring into the water like it would swallow her up in its murky abyss. They all watched her closely, and they knew she noticed them. But, no one spoke. Not them. Not her.

Kazuya was walking the corridors of the academy, lost in his own mind when he felt the impact of running right into another form. He heard her slight gasp of surprise, and before she could fall, his hands shot out to steady her, one on her hip the other at the base of her elbow.

She was as stiff as a board when she looked into his eyes, with her own widening slowly.

"Sorry, Satellizer-senpai," he said, letting his hands fall back to his sides now that she wasn't in danger of falling over.

She just stared at him, wrapping her arms around herself. When the blonde recovered her balance, he had half expected her to knock him down for touching her; but seeing her the way she was carrying herself now, he didn't think beating him was something she planned to do.

"See you at lunch," he told her, with a small nod of his head, before he turned and walked away. She stood as motionless as before; he could still feel her eyes boring into his back.

Something was rather odd about Satellizer-senpai, he concluded.

.

Satellizer watched as his black hair disappeared as he turned a corner and then she was left staring down the corridor, alone. Since the moment she first saw all of them in the yard she was surprised. She'd expected being accosted, momentarily being the center of their attention. But she only felt their stares. It was unsettling, it almost made her skin crawl being under such inspection. She knew most of her group had nothing against her, but that Genessa's biased words about her was more than enough to drive them all away. Somehow, this tugged at her heart a little too hard to be comfortable.

She shook her head, dismissing the feeling. She was used to being alone, and she didn't need friends… even at times like this.

.

AN: If you are interested in this story, leave a review to tell me what you think.

NCT


End file.
